Home
by Macchatorte
Summary: Karena baginya, rumah itu tak terdefinisikan. Rumah adalah definisi tak terbatas, sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tersirat dalam kata itu. Kunihiro Sankyoudai stories; unclear timeline shift. MODERN AU.


A/N : Kunihiro sankyoudai. TOLONG AKU JATUH DALAM PESONA KELUARGA INI AKU BUTUH SESUATU YANG BIKIN DOKI DOKI SURU TERUS TARIK AKU KELUAR DARI JURANG /cry.

.

.

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitro+, DMM Game**

Implied Sho-ai. Myss Typo, and maybe OOC.

.

.

 _home /hƏƱm/ place where you live, esp with your family_

.

.

.

"Menurutmu definisi dari rumah itu apa, Hori?"

Tanya itu terlontar saja dari bibir sang pemuda bercat kuku merah–Kashuu Kiyomitsu, pada sosok mungil dengan surai gelap disampingnya. Yang menemainya berjalan pulang, Horikawa Kunihiro.

Sedikit termenung, sesungguhnya anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu akan melontar jawab ala kadarnya, "Rumah adalah tempat tinggal".

 _Memang minta digampar ya._

Tapi Horikawa tidak berbohong, rumah baginya adalah tempat di mana ia dibesarkan, tidur, makan, bermain, dan belajar. Rumah adalah tempat di mana ia bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis hanya dengan bilang, "Aku lapar." Rumah adalah tempat merebahkan diri dengan nyamannya setelah berlatih kendo seharian (apalagi setelah menenangkan Kashuu dengan (ngakunya) kembarannya (yang sebenarnya calon pacar berkedok sepupu), Yasusada).

Baginya, rumah adalah tempatnya bermalas-malasan ketika terik matahari dapat membakar kulit, pun ketika arak-arakan awan menjatuhkan hujan. Rumah juga tempatnya mendengar suara tawa keras khas milik sang kakak, yang kadang menutupi suara suara aneh dari kamar adik kecilnya tersayang. Rumah adalah tempat dia menghabiskan nyaris separuh waktunya ditempat itu. Bangunan yang tak begitu besar, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat.

Namun baginya ini, frasa rumah tidak lagi memiliki arti yang sama.

.

"… _Hei,"_

" _Kuda merah yang terus menari bersama angin,"_

 _._

 _Baru saja ia dikabari bahwa rumahnya lenyap tak bersisa–terbakar oleh lalap kuda api yang bergerak tak tentu arah. Futon miliknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Buku-buku novel kesayangan milik sang adik dilalap tanpa ampun–tak bersisa satupun. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa menggelegar milik sang kakak atau suara shinai yang beradu saat berlatih. Tidak ada lagi teriakan keras sang adik kesayangan yang akan menggerutu kala sang kakak tertua memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dinding kamarnya._

 _.  
Di mana rumahnya?  
._

 _Lenyap._

 _Bersisa puing puing yang rapuh dan jatuh taktala angina meniup. Beraroma terbakar dengan warna hamper menyerupai arang._

.  
Namun jika kamus mendefinisikan rumah sebagai tempat tinggal, terutama bersama dengan keluarga, maka dapat dikatakan bahwa rumahnya masih ada. Karena keluarganya juga masih ada—tersisa dan hanya satu, kan?

.

"Oi, Horikawa, sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?"

.  
Suara khas milik Kashuu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Mendongak, dia menemukan sosok pemuda bercat kuku merah itu sudah beberapa langkah didepannya. Senyum milik Horikawa mengembang taktala dia melihat siluet dua orang yang berada didepan sosok temannya.

.

Di manapun itu, asalkan mereka bersama, dapat tetap dinamakan rumah. Di manapun itu, asalkan bisa saling merangkul dan memiliki, dapat tetap dinamakan rumah. Di manapun, kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun, ya, asalkan tetap bersama, rumah tetaplah rumah.

.

"Nii-san, _**ayo pulang**_ ,"

"OOOOOII HORIKAWA KAKAKAKAKAKA, _**AYO PULANG**_!"

.  
Walaupun frasa rumah tak lagi bermakna sama bagi Kunihiro Horikawa, namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Ia tetap akan pulang.

.  
"Ayo pulang, onii-san, Giri-kun,"

Ayo pulang ke rumah; tempat dimana hati, dan kehidupannya berpusat. Bersama dengan pelukan hangat yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh keluarganya.

.

Karena sesungguhnya rumah tidaklah harus berbentuk sebuah tempat untuk tinggal; rumah adalah dirinya, dan saudara-saudaranya; yang rela berbagi suka dan duka diantara mereka. Rumah adalah definisi tak terbatas, sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tersirat dalam kata itu.

.

Karena selama ada rumah, disana pula ada mereka yang akan menunggu kepulangan kita. Yang tersenyum taktala hening itu dirusak dengan jeritan atau bahkan bisikan kecil

.

Tak ternilai harganya.

.

.

.

A/N : pendek iya, ini drabble udah dari kapan mau dipost cuma lupa…. Timeline shiftnya gitu deh, nggak jelas /dibogem. HAHAHA BYE GUYS SAYA MAU NGETIK LAGI


End file.
